


A Perfect World

by ETNMystic



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Escape the Night Fanon, Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Mystic had been noticing a disturbing lack of stories from her fellow writers. She tried to do a bit of investigating, but found nothing.In an alternate universe, Dooper, Alice, Candy Pop, Penelope, and many others have awakened in straitjackets, unaware of what the force that took them has prepared; for them AND for Mystic.





	1. Chapter 1

**(Mystic's POV)**

I logged onto my laptop. 

I was excited to update a few of my stories, and to see if there'd been any new ones written while I was gone. My summer classes weren't taking up a huge amount of time, well, I hoped, and it was almost my birthday, as well as the premiere date of season 4 of _Escape the Night._ Hopefully I wouldn't release the Collector into the fandom. 

Heading into the depths of ao3, however, I was shocked to see that very little had changed. Almost no new comments. Alice hadn't updated. Nora hadn't updated either. Granted writers tended to go on unannounced hiatuses, myself included, so it wasn't too much of a surprise. But what worried me the most was that my Discord server was also dead silent.

Speaking of, I headed in to the server and typed.

"Hey, I haven't heard from y'all in a while. Hope you're okay. Lemme know when you get this! :)"

While I waited for a reply, I decided to browse the internet, but at the same time, I felt as if I was daydreaming, and I couldn't help but wonder

"Where have they gone?"

* * *

Alice opened her eyes. 

Her heart was beating at top speed as she found herself inside of a padded room. 

"Envy? Penelope? Candy Pop?" she yelled.

But there was no response from any of them. The only thing that would answer her was the blaring megaphone in the top corner of the room, playing schmaltzy-cutesy, wholesome music. 

She tried to stand up, but immediately fell back to the soft padded ground. Trying to kick, she discovered, that her ankles had been bound with cloth. She attempted to reach them, only to discover that she'd been strapped tight in a straitjacket. Trying to reorient herself right side up was on-par with that of a caterpillar doing the same. 

Why was she in here? She was fairly certain that she was sane. Even if she wasn't, why the megaphone blaring sappy Disney songs and super schmaltzy-cutesy wholesome music? Her eyes searched the room for a way out when she spotted a small window with bars on it. Pushing her weight against the wall, she pushed herself up and waddled along the wall towards the window.

"Hello?" she called out into a hallway that looked a bit more like a prison.  
"Anyone there?"

She didn't receive a response right away until the room directly across from her spoke up.

"Alice?" Penelope's lyrical voice rang out.  
"Is that you, dear?"

"Penelope!" she sighed in relief.   
"You've got to help me. I'm stuck in this straitjacket and my ankles got tied together."

"I'm afraid I can't help you with that," she replied despondently.  
"For I, too, am in the same boat, as one might say."

"Guys!" Dooper's voice shrieked from the cell to the right of Penelope's.  
"Get me outta here! This music is driving me nuts!"

"Are you sure you're not already insane, and that's why you're here in the first place?" the room next to her piped up.

"You shut your mouth, Vian!" he clapped back. 

"You hear the music too?" Tristen's shy voice piped up to Penelope's right.

"It's driving me bonkers!" a familiar voice groaned next to Alice's right.

This familiar voice gave her a sense of relief.

"Envy!" she called out.  
"It's you! Can you use your powers to get us out?"

"No," he sighed.  
"Maybe your dreamwalking could help us."

"Hey!" Celeste's voice popped up.  
"Has anyone seen or heard from Mystic?"

That caught their attention. 

"Mystic?" Alice called out.  
"Are you here?"

There was no reply. Then suddenly, Alice got an idea. An idea that would, unfortunately: one, take a lot of energy and power, and two, have to wait until nighttime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CW: Hypnosis)

**(Mystic's POV):**

Several days passed by. I checked Ao3 nearly everyday. I surfed the Discord servers as often as possible. And yet, there were no new replies or comments or even stories. Now things were beginning to seem incredibly suspicious. I understood maybe a few writers going on unannounced hiatuses. But almost an entire fandom of writers disappearing without warning all at once? That set my guard on high alert. 

It was about 2 or 3 am, as was a usual time for me to still be up (not a healthy one, but it was something), when I felt something in my head. 

_Myst.....need......help._

Who the hell was that? 

_Sleep.....talk.....asleep._

I'd only just begun to realize just how tired I actually was feeling at the point. So after slipping into my PJs, setting aside my glasses, praying silently, and doing my molding for my back, I tried to get to sleep, wondering who in the name of sanity was trying to contact me, and why?

* * *

Sitting on the floor with her back against the wall, Alice struggled to maintain a connection to Mystic's mindscape. But she'd been trying to steady it for some time and she felt herself growing weaker and weaker. On top of it, that cutesy music was getting stuck in her head and, subconsciously, she found herself singing them under her breath. What was it doing to her?

With a groan, she broke the connection, sweat dripping down her forehead as she panted to catch her breath.

"Any luck?" Envy's voice called out quietly.

Alice sighed.

"No. It's so difficult to keep the connection. I haven't trained up to that level of dream magic yet."

She felt defeated. Was this all for nothing? Would she not be able to connect to Mystic, and just be stuck in this straitjacket for the rest of her life?

"I could......" Envy gulped.  
"I could loan you a portion of my power."

A mixture of relief and fear filled her.

"Isn't that dangerous?" 

"I don't care. If it'll help us reach Mystic, then it's the best course of action."

"But what if it takes a toll on you?"

"I still don't care. Mystic's also got magic beyond belief. She could be our key out of here. Plus, if it's just a small portion or for a certain amount of time, that wouldn't do as much damage."

Alice sighed, knowing that once Envy made up his mind, there was no stopping him. She wormed her way over to the door and attempted to establish a mental connection with him.

Envy attempted to reach her in the same way when suddenly a gentle, but foreboding, music box began to play.

_Naughty boy and girl....._

_It's far past your bedtime....._

_Mother isn't pleased with you...._

From the candlelight, Envy and Alice could just make out a figure wearing a Victorian maid dress. The tiny bells of the music box began to invade their minds. 

_Shhh......._

_No need to speak........_

The voice, a soft whisper, was hypnotic. Two small red dots flashed and the two began to feel even sleepier. 

_Let the tune drift you away....into dreams of flowers, rainbows, and love...._

_It'll make Mother so happy......_

Alice and Envy both attempted to keep themselves awake, but the music box was beginning to overpower them. Attempting to tune it out, Envy could feel something radiate off of him and into Alice, who could feel it entering her. 

_No need to think......_

_Mother will do that for you...._

Alice could feel herself succumbing to the spell.

"Yes....no!" she yawned.  
"I won't! I have to.........I have.......I.......must.....make Mother.......happy...."

_Yes......good girls are sweet girls. Sweet girls are obedient girls. And obedient girls make Mother happy.....very happy...._

"Yes," she droned as her eyelids began to flutter.  
"I am a good girl. I am a sweet girl. I am an.....obedient.....girl...."

She didn't have a chance to finish. Her body dropped to the floor of the padded room, as her mind took her to a happy dreamland.


End file.
